


You look great

by Whale_Fain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Hidden Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and Hal too, yet Bruce thinks Hal is great
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: 他们是两个卸去盔甲后就再无异能的平凡人，一场大战后，Bruce一点也不觉得Hal看起来棒极了。
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	You look great

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：绿蝙绿无差。

"绿灯侠，你看起来棒极了！"

逐星女孩抱着她的星杖冲Hal甜美地歪头一笑，"Kara今天也觉得你的表现简直棒呆了，不过说实话，你们该多带些人的。"

"哦，女孩们，那是你们看少了录像，去蝙蝠侠的战斗资料库里多翻翻，你们会发觉今天根本不是我的最佳表现。"

Hal漂浮在瞭望塔的环形走道，摊开一只手大言不惭。

"我就说他会吹嘘吧。"Kara飞到逐星女孩旁，落地，挽起好姐妹的手臂冲Hal摆手，"我们先去食堂了，顺便，你今天看起来的确棒极了。"

"下次来海滨城么？我发现一家相当不错的墨西哥餐厅。"Hal转身冲两个女孩的背影高声。

"如果这次你不忘带该死的钱包的话。"Kara回头大笑着冲他比了个中指。

Barry突然出现在Hal身后，他是跑来的，但他的刹车跟闪现没什么区别："你猜如果超人发现你在勾搭他的堂姐，而且带坏了她，他会怎么说？"

Hal回头数朋友攥在手里的汉堡纸："你伤好了？我记得有东西撞到你了。"

"回来的路上就好了。你看起来倒是没受什么伤。"Barry摆摆他罢工了一小段时间的手臂，上下打量绿色的盟友，"去食堂么？听说这次新进的牛肉品质特别好。"

Hal在面具之上扬起眉毛："是么？啥时候的事？"

"嗯……"Barry因这个问题的奇怪皱起眉，"就今天早上吧？Diana刚刚尝了一口后就一直在表扬，现在半个联盟都知道了。"

"我去找小蝙蝠。"Hal叉着手又把自己从地面上拔高几分。

"蝙蝠侠的话在……"Barry整张脸都皱到一处，努力在脑子里挖掘。

"Hal你看起来还能打一架。"钢骨适时地拐过转角，"蝙蝠侠估计回哥谭了，你们知道他从来不参加庆功会，一下飞船就没人找得到，最好别去找他麻烦了兄弟。"他转向Barry，"去食堂？"

"当然，能让亚马逊公主赞不绝口的牛肉！"

Hal与又在讨论生化人到底怎么吃东西的两人背道而驰，从弧形甬道拐进直道，再进入休息区，敲打那间一直没被署名的金属门，它只是很长一段时间都不会被分配给新进成员。

没有回应，Hal又敲了两下，无声。

"Bats————"拉长语调。

"Spooky——————"再长。

"Brucie————————"又长了，还更响。

来啊，他能让整个走道都听见，不管隔间里的人去没去食堂。"Ba！！————"

门唰地开了，Hal简直能为金属片愤怒滑开的节奏笑出来。

"Baby！"Hal飘进隔间张开双臂继续他在门外没发泄完的喊叫，蝙蝠在他出声前就让门关上了。

"你就是想闹出点什么是么？和你在战场上一样。"

Bruce转过半边椅子，他裸露伤疤纵横的上身，一只手用镊子夹着弯针在开裂的手臂上试探，明显他到现在都没成功，伤口还开着，还在往外流些组织液。

"针线活哈。"Hal凑到男人脸旁在沾满汗和灰的脸颊上啄了一口，咸的，比不上牛肉，但他可乐意再多亲亲了。

在他就要把嘴摁到Bruce眼睫毛上时，脱去黑色的幽灵发声了，非常不耐烦地："滚远点。"

"你就这样对今天的大功臣么？我揍瞎了一堆苍蝇怪，还拉住了四根神柱，超人和Diana两人加起来也只有两根，那东西可重得很哩。"

Hal直起腰来，不满地嘟囔，他看着针头颤抖着接近伤口，扎了两次错误的地方后，被恼怒地再次移开。

"我知道你今天都干了什么，英雄，我在场。"Bruce把针和镊子甩进托盘，瞪着自己一用力就不住震颤的手，该死的他为什么要用绳索去吊住那块坠落的岩石，Hal明明能够躲开，即使他几乎被怪物吞了头，"所以你给我滚到床上去。"

"哇哦，今天这么主动？"

"我是叫你休息——"蝙蝠的嘶嘶声拉长。

"你不觉得我看起来很好么？今天每个人都这么说。"Hal的手塞进臂弯胳膊架在胸口，一副凯旋归来的威武模样。

"是么。"Bruce整个人都转向了他，眼神像两把尖刀，玩味嵌在嘴角上，他偏头指向托盘，"那你帮我把手臂缝上。"

Hal顿了顿。"这难不倒我。"他说。

绿灯侠伸手拿起镊子，弯下腰，去夹那枚弯针，第一次，抖到了左边，第二次，戳到了右边，第三次，他夹住了，很好，但彻底勾翻了托盘。

Hal咆哮着抓住自己颤动不停的右手，"操他狗娘养的！"他蹦出一句往常不太在人前说的脏话。

"肌肉疲劳性阵挛。"Bruce淡然地宣布，"绿灯戒压不住生理反射这件事糟透了是不是。"

"你真是个混蛋，Bruce。"Hal笑骂，他转手握住Bruce受伤的手臂，几乎是把脸贴上去地看了看，"怎么办？贴上？"   
  
Bruce侧身从一个抽屉里翻出了钉皮机。

"哦耶稣。"Hal像在嚎哭，他知道这东西有多痛，他在军队里用过，而且蝙蝠绝不可能备了麻药，"藏着这东西的人简直就是受虐狂！"

"不去医务室跑来这里的人也半斤八两。"

Bruce忽然在Hal肩上捏一把，试飞员像飞机反转一样整个人倒翻过去半截，绿灯能量退下，被划得破破烂烂的常服现出原貌，他基本就能说一个乞丐了，Bruce的手就掐在他右肩的划伤上。要拉起四根神柱的他，真的没留多少能量来维持制服的坚不可摧。

"你先我先。"Bruce竖起他可怕的刑具。

"一起吧。"Hal拉开抽屉，把里头另一把银色钉皮机也拿了出来，没错，Bruce备了两把，估计用点心还能翻出第三第四把，他怕是弗兰肯斯坦，热衷每一部分都他妈靠拼。

Hal趴在Bruce腿上，蝙蝠的制服裤子还有那颗星球雨水的气味，他瞄了眼他的裆，有兴致但不是时候。"来吧！"无畏的绿灯侠哀嚎着把肩膀交出去。

"嗷！"Hal大叫。

Bruce把消毒水倒到了他伤口上，洒得到处都是。

"嗷啊！"Hal持续大叫。 

Bruce从他肩膀上拿起钉皮机，"歪了。"他说。

"干你的。"Hal诅咒着拽过Bruce的手臂，合起伤口，他对自己癫痫一样的手臂祈祷，摁上去，指下用力。Bruce没出声，Hal低头在霎时紧绷的肌肉上亲了亲。

"我没歪。"他抬头炫耀。

Bruce握钉皮机的手抖得跟他有过之而无不及，他挑了下眉，接受挑战。Hal忽然觉得这真的不是一个好主意。

"啊！"他又叫起来。

"科学怪人。"Hal光着上身躺在Bruce休息室的单人床上，他喘息着，扶着额，Bruce坐在他身边呼吸也不顺滑，脸颊上有可疑的红晕，黑发半湿贴在额角。要不是肩膀上缠着纱布，一个歪歪扭扭的结堆在脸侧，他俩绝对是刚干过一场，谁也猜不到他们只是经过了一场从椅子翻到地上，又扯到床上的钉钉子比赛，并且谁都没赢。

"请问我这块肩膀是你去哥谭公墓挖来的么？"

Bruce拉开无菌绷带缠绕自己，"那我这条是你从海滨沙滩里淘出来的？"

Hal对着白色的金属天花板大笑，拼凑对方似乎成了他们理所应当的活。怪物说他要个伴，科学家不给，于是他们自己拼了一个。他左手用力，看它抖动的夸张幅度，"我们现在撸的话，是不是可以称得上是自动。"

"我可以确信的是，"Bruce低头用牙齿和手给自己打结，Hal撑起身献出不太受控制的手帮忙，"它们肯定会自动裂开。"

"听起来有些性感。"Hal听见了Bruce不赞同的鼻音，他倾身在对方微皱的鼻上咬了一口，"去食堂么？"

"你站不起来。"Bruce又宣布，听起来像喉管里的润滑被抽干了。

Hal无法反驳，他的腿的确在抖，不然他一路上也不会选择用绿灯漂浮。

"好吧，"他为自己的牛肉感到失落，那群饿狼不会给他留的，"我现在和你抱怨我吃到馊了的鸡肉，明天是不是就看见食堂卖最好的扒鸡？还是说只有短信才有功效。"Hal对Bruce眨眼，他昨天才因为一餐老掉牙的牛肉大放厥词。

Bruce靠到床头闭上眼："少说点话。"

Hal往墙壁挪了挪，双手交握放在胸口，像被摁进棺材的僵尸，他瞪着眼，维持了艰难的五分钟的安宁。

"我还没听见。"他忽然爆出响声。

Bruce发出了难耐的崩溃边缘的咕噜："听见什么？"

"我今天揍瞎了一堆苍蝇怪，还拉住了四根神柱，超人和Diana两人加起来也只有两根，那东西可重得很哩。"他又说一遍，"我遇到的每个人都说我看起来…"

"You are great,not look like."

Hal抬头，Bruce皱眉闭着眼，看起来烦透了，谁再发些什么怪声打扰，他能跳起来把人掐死。Hal无所畏惧地侧过身，把Bruce从半坐的姿势拽下来，在不压到手臂和肩膀——两个暂时不属于他们的部位的前提下拥着他。皮肤贴着皮肤，灯光自动暗了些，男人微眯开眼看他，漏出一丝闪烁的蓝。Hal爱这抹蓝色，不知何时起，或许是他摘下头罩的第一眼。

"你也是，Bruce。"

  
END


End file.
